O elfo e a cerejeira
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Malz pela demora(para os que ainda lêem essa joça). **CAPÍTULO 8 ONLINE!!!**
1. Introduction

A Ordem e a Cerejeira

Bom, eu "assaltei" um monte de lugares que me deram idéias para esse fic. O 1º: A idéia geral veio de um Rpg q eu jogo, q se passa em um mundo chamado Arton. 2º: Yuyu Hakushô, sobre os conceitos de You-ki (que vai ser sinônimo da magia da Sakura no anime). 4º: Sailor Moon, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, Magic Knight Rayearth, Dragon Quest Fly, Pokémon, e Yuyu(de novo, elaiá) p/ magias e, por último, tudo quanto é anime e mangá p/nomes e cidades.

Introdução : Num mundo distante, chamado de Arton, se passa esta história. Neste mundo existe a magia comum, agrupada em níveis e "caminhos', chamados de Focus. Existem + d 100 deuses, e os 20 maiores e mais influentes formam uma grupo chamado de "O Panteão", sob o comando "oficial" de Khalmyr, deus da Justiça, que tem um rival, de igual poder e influência: Nimb, o deus da Sorte e do Azar, que simboliza o Caos, ao contrário de Khalmr, que representa a Ordem, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Apesar de um mago bem treinado ter muito poder, existe um poder maior, dado a muito pouca gente, que, em sua maioria, não sabe controlá-lo, por isso, geralmente, ele se manifesta raramente e, nessas poucas vezes, sem controle. É o You-ki. Em princípio, nada acontecia, mas agora, gente mal-intencionada obteve esse poder, e por isso, essa história se iniciou.


	2. Que mundo é esse?

A Ordem e a Cerejeira

Bom, esse capítulo é ultra-curto(pra compensar a introdução chata). Vou colocar apêndices no decorrer da história para que vocês possam me entender. Os interessados nas fichas dos personagens(o sistema é 3D&T) por favor deixem um review com o e-mail e prometo mandar assim que possível.

Capítulo 1- Que mundo é esse?

Tudo se inicia quando uma bela elfa, de cabelos castanho-claros e cintilantes olhos verde-esmeralda dormia, recostada numa enorme cerejeira florescente foi "transportada" para outro lugar, que, aparentemente era a Grécia Antiga, com aqueles templos im-pe-cá-veis e as estátuas maravilhosas, mas, na verdade, aquele local era o plano de Khalmyr, deus do qual ela era clériga( um tipo de sacerdotisa. Não, ela não é nenhuma freira. A Mizuki era sacerdotisa e namorava o Touya certo?).Nota: Cada deus d'O Panteão tem um "plano"(como se fosse uma dimensão. Sujeitinhos poderosos heim? - Claro, sua besta, eles são deuses-)Sakura ainda estava dormindo, flutuando de pé. Assim que ela acordou...

"Onde eu estou? – perguntou ela para si mesma. – Meu Deus!! Será que eu morri?" indagou ela, ainda para si mesma. Ela estaria apavorada, se não fosse imune a medo. 

Detalhe: isso chama-se Coragem Total, que é um dos poderes dos servos de Khalmyr, e os torna imune a medo, mágico ou não.

Bom, deixe-me explicar: em Arton, quando você morre, vai parar em um dos planos dos deuses, ou então no Reino dos Mortos, para os ateus. Por exemplo esse plano, que eu não sei o nome, ou o plano de Werra, que é de Keenn, deus da guerra. Aí, se você morre nesse plano que você foi parar, bom... como diria meu amigo Paulo, já Elvis, kaput, você morreu de vez e vira esterco para adubar as próximas almas.

- Sakura. – disse uma voz masculina, grave e profunda, com um tom paternal – Sakura. – ela virou-se...

E aí? Como será ele, o que ele dirá?

Só no próximo capítulo...(como eu sô chata, gente...) 


	3. O Deus da Justiça, Khalmyr

O elfo e a cerejeira

Bom, esse é o 2º capítulo, onde ela vai ver o tal homem. Quem será?(o título já fala, sua anta!!!). Desculpem pelos capítulos curtos, o.k.?? Vou pôr um pequeno apêndice neste capítulo sobre o Khalmyr(apesar de não saber quase nada sobre ele).Espero que estejam gostando do fic, apesar das doideiras(êlaiá... a coisa vai ficar cada vez pior...)

Capítulo 2 – O Deus da Justiça, Khalmyr

...viu um "rapaz"(só de aparência) que devia ter em torno de uns 25, 26 anos, de longos (até a cintura) cabelos negros presos em um rabo (amarrado na altura do meio das costas, tipo o Clow) e olhos azul-gelo muito profundos (como se fosse o Zagar, de Rayearth misturado com o Aoshi, de R.K.).

Assim que o viu, Sakura imediatamente fez uma reverência e se ajoelhou, apesar de ainda estar flutuando, pois se tratava de seu deus de devoção, Khalmyr.

- Sakura. Tu não estás morta. Eu a transportei para cá porque preciso revelar-te duas coisas e pedir-te algo. 

- Então, por favor, fale. – disse ela, escolhendo bem as palavras.

- A primeira é que tu não és uma elfa, como os espíritos da floresta te disseram. Notaste que não perdeste os teus poderes quando passou a cultuar-me? Isso quer dizer que tu és uma dríade, um tipo de ninfa das florestas, por isso, o que tu pensavas que era magia druida, em realidade eram teus poderes naturais. – assim que ele terminou a frase, ela chocou-se com o que tinha ouvido. – A segunda é muito mais importante, por isso, preste atenção. – ele "desceu" uns 20 cm, ficando com o rosto bem próximo ao dela, e segurando-o com as mãos...

E aí? O que será que vai acontecer???? Vejam no próximo...

Apêndice: O Panteão

Prelúdio – Ordem e Caos

"No princípio havia apenas o Nada e o Vazio. De sua união nasceram o mundo de Arton e seus 20 deuses principais, que passariam a ser conhecidos como 'O Panteão'. 

Entre esses deuses, 2 são considerados mais poderosos: Khalmyr, Deus da Justiça, e Nimb, Deus da Sorte e do Azar. Eles representam 2 aspectos totalmente opostos, a Ordem e o Caos, a Certeza e a Dúvida, o Certo e o Aleatório. São constantes rivais pela liderança d'O Panteão, tudo fazendo para interferir com os planos do outro. Embora o comando oficial dos deuses seja atribuído ao Deus da Ordem, todos sabem que o Deus do Caos tem igual poder e influência. Diz um provérbio local: 'Khalmyr tem o tabuleiro, mas quem move as peças é Nimb.'

Retirado da revista Dragão Brasil, #68

Khalmyr tem uma espada mágica, muito poderosa, Rumnan, que ninguém, nem mesmo seus clérigos, sabem do que ela é capaz. O "maior" feito de Khalmyr foi "destruir" o deus-serpente da traição Sszzaas. 

De sua armadura foi feita uma espada, entregue a um de seus paladinos, chamado Salliz'ar, portanto, ficou conhecida como o Ferrão de Salliz'ar. Entraremos em mais detalhes depois.

Khalmyr freqüentemente é associado à balanças, símbolo da Justiça. Dizem que se uma balança imprecisa ou fraudada for colocada em um altar desse deus, quem a colocou receberá uma terrível maldição(que ninguém sabe qual é, já que ninguém se atreveu a fazer isso.)

Também diz a crença do povo anão, que Khalmyr é casado com Tenebra, a Deusa das Trevas. Isso é retratado na Câmara da União Proibida, no túmulo de Kyle Bek, que antes da morte deste, era um templo. Sobre a aparência do Khalmyr: ninguém fazia a mínima idéia da aparência dele no grupo de RPG, quando me veio essa idéia: 

"Se o Khalmyr é oposto a Nimb(que eu tenho uma figura.), então a aparência deve ser oposta também." Ué?! Se o Nimb é um velho feioso(a Hit e o Dee que me desculpem, mas ele é um velho feioso _mesmo._), por que o Khalmyr não pode ser um jovem bonito? 

Se der, vou tentar pôr ilustrações da galera aí.(conseguir um scanner já é meio caminho andado.) Por enquanto é só. 

Bom, recentemente, está sendo publicada uma série em quadrinhos de Dado Selvagem, e foi publicada uma ilustração do Khalmyr. Não é a mesma coisa que o meu, por isso, vou manter a descrição, já que o meu é bem melhor^.~

Bjos para a Miaka Yuki, que me deu idéias para esse fic. Para a Hime Hiiragizawa, por algumas idéias(que saíram de uma conversa no ICQ). Para a Andréa Meiouh, que me serve de modelo(se bem que entre eu e ela tem um abismo _enoooorrrme_). 


	4. Capítulo 3 O poder oculto da dríade

A Ordem e a Cerejeira

Oiêêê!!!! E aí? Vamuvê... o que será que Khalmyr vai dizer(ou não) para a Sakura? Nesse chap., o maior poder da Sakura irá ser revelado.

Capítulo 3 – O poder oculto da dríade 

- Presta atenção pois o que irei te dizer poderá ser deveras chocante. Tiveras tomado conhecimento dos recentes rumores que estão a correr por todo o Reinado?

- Sobre aquela energia estranha?

- Exato. Esta energia chama-se You-ki, e, pode lhe parecer um tanto obtuso, mas descobrimos que tu tens esse poder, e o nível dele ultrapassa em muito os níveis comuns. Foi muita sorte o acaso entregar tamanho poder a uma criatura pacífica como ti, e mais sorte ainda tu seres minha devota. Peço-te que procures Shaoran, o arquimago elfo, que pode ensinar-te como utilizar esses teus poderes. Mas ainda tenho algo a pedir-te.

O que será que ele irá pedir a ela? E esse "arquivado"(culpa do Word retardado que substituiu arquimago por arquivado...kkkkkkkkkkkkkk) elfo? Onde ele estará? (segredinho: ele só vai aparecer no 5º capítulo, nyahaha... ). Bom, sobre o apêndice sobre meio-dríades: como eu não tinha material nenhum sobre dríades, eu copiei o material de meio-dríades. Sobre as regras para RPG e os poderes: a dríade tem todos os poderes, obrigações e restrições.(No caso da Sakura, eles[exceto os poderes] foram suspensos por um acordo entre Khalmyr e Allihanna, Deusa da Natureza, irmã de Megalokk, Deus dos Monstros.)

Apêndice: Meio-driades. 

"Se este poder não vem de Allihanna... então de onde vem?"

-Lisandra, meio-dríade.

"Quando você percorre as florestas do mundo de Arton, é bem possível que venha a encontrar uma elfa solitária, de cabelos esverdeados, vestida com flores e folhas, e provavelmente cercada de pássaros e borboletas. Ela provavelmente será uma druida, uma sacerdotisa de Allihanna, que devota seu coração de alma à proteção e preservação da vida selvagem.

Mas talvez ela seja alguém ainda mais especial.

As dríades, apesar de externamente idêntica a elfas, são, na verdade, um tipo de fada das florestas. Sua alma está dentro de uma árvore antiga, nas profundezas mais secretas das matas, que também é seu verdadeiro corpo. Geralmente, são criaturas gentis, pacíficas, que nunca usam seus poderes para ferir ou matar. No entanto, também são solitárias e tendem a se apaixonar por aventureiros que visitem suas florestas.

O resultado dessa união pode ser, às vezes, uma criança meio-dríade. 

Esta é a verdadeira origem de Lisandra, a única humana(não totalmente, agora sabemos) viva na ilha pré-histórica de Galrasia. Lisandra é filha da dríade Momiji e de um poderoso guerreiro estrangeiro que, mais tarde seria conhecido e temido em toda Arton como Mestre Arsenal.

Sua capacidade de moldar galhos e raízes na forma de armas, armaduras e criaturas( Armamento e Armadura de Allihanna, Fera Vegetal, Criar Soldados, respectivamente.) pareciam, a princípio, magia druida, mas na verdade provêm de seu sangue dríade. E como muitos que cruzaram o caminho de Lisandra já descobriram, esse poder é muito maior e mais perigoso(_muito _mais perigoso) do que parece.

Meio-dríades são filhos de mães dríades e pais humanos, elfos ou meio-elfos. A gravidez ocorre no corpo real da dríade, uma grande árvore. Em seu corpo forma-se um tipo de útero translúcido, onde o bebê se desenvolve. Quando o pai é humano, podem haver complicações durante o parto. Momiji, por exemplo, não sobreviveu ao nascimento da filha. A criança, que pode ser menino ou menina, quase sempre(ou não) nasce pertencendo à raça do pai, sendo que meio-dríades são casos incomuns(ou mais comuns do que parecem). Em Arton, Lisandra é a única conhecida, embora possa haver outros.

Continua no próximo capítulo (o apêndice) 


	5. Capítulo 4 O pedido do Deus da Justiça

A Ordem e a Cerejeira

Oiiiiii...tá, eu sei que os capítulos tão muuuiiito curtos, mas, à medida que a história vai avançando, eles tão ficando mais longos, o que dá um trabalho imenso pra digitar tudo... Sou leeerda para isso, hahahahahahah. Mas vamos ao que interessa(ou não) certo?

Capítulo 4 – O pedido do Deus da Justiça

- Sim, pois peça. – disse ela, respeitosamente.

- Peço a ti que te alies a Shaoran e procures os companheiros dele, para que usais vosso poder para salvar, não só a mim, como toda Arton da tirania desses perigosos vilões, que são, em grande parte, clérigos de Nimb e Sszzaas( Deus-serpente da Maldade e da Intriga, conhecido como Aquele Que Sibila Mentiras, foi destruído por Khalmyr tempos atrás.) – assim que ele terminou de falar, isso, Sakura teve um enorme desejo de pôr a mão na testa de Khalmyr e ver se ele não estava com febre. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Khalmyr, o líder d'O Panteão, pedindo para ser salvo. (Tá pensando o que/ quem pode, pode, quem não pode...) – Para ajudar-te, conversei com Allihanna, que, por esta causa nobre(ou não tão nobre assim...), concordou em "suspender" tuas restrições de dríade. Também te tornarás minha alta-sacerdotisa(acabei de inventar... é algo acima de clérigo e abaixo de sumo-sacerdote... ). Ah, sim. Pegue isto.- ele estendeu 3 "amuletos" pendurados em correntes finas e douradas. Um deles tinha a forma de um Sol bicolor, metade dourado, metade prateado. Um, com a forma de um quarto crescente e um quarto minguante cruzados, um deles também prateado, e outro dourado. O último tinha a forma de uma estrela de 10 pontas( o símbolo da Sakura, 2 estrelas de 5 pontas sobrepostas.), tão transparente, cintilante e faiscante que parecia de diamante. – São 3, digamos, tesouros, feitos por mim e por meu falecido(é, ele já começa morto...) sumo-sacerdote, Lead Clow(pensaram que ele não ia aparecer? Ledo engano...). Procura Eriol, o bardo, que é a reencarnação de Clow (vamos honrar a tradição, ora bolas...), ele te explicarás como usar isto. Toma cuidado, pois estes itens mágicos são _muito_ cobiçados. Esconda bem junto a ti, pois se outras pessoas(ou não) virem isso, tu serás perseguida.

- Com licença, mas nós, seus servos, grande Khalmyr, não somos _proibidos_ de usar itens mágicos?

- Sim, vós sedes(essa foi forçada...), as os altos e sumos-sacerdotes têm permissão para utilizar tais itens.

- Mas, senhor, e quanto a meu corpo real? Eu preciso defendê-lo, pois alguém pode tentar derrubá-lo.

- Fica calma. Já cuidei desse detalhe. Se tu reparares, ergui um lacre _fortíssimo_ ao redor de teu corpo real(a cerejeira onde ela estava dormindo, lembra?). Mas agora, vá, sem mais demora. – dito isso, ela desapareceu.

Apêndice- Meio-dríade parte 2

"Todo meio-dríade já nasce capaz de manipular matéria vegetal. No entanto, ele não tem necessariamente a índole pacífica de sua mãe. Uma vez que essa habilidade poderia ser terrível em mãos violentas, a mãe dríade se encarrega de ensinar à criança como amar e respeitar as criaturas vivas. Caso a mãe não esteja presente(como foi o caso de Lisandra), crianças meio-dríades são cedo ou tarde visitadas por outras dríades, entes espíritos da floresta, ou mesmo deuses da Natureza, que se incumbem da tarefa. Esse contato mágico com a natureza garante que a criança es tornará, certamente, um druida.

No entanto, o mundo muda as pessoas. Uma vez que o meio-dríade começa a trilhar seus próprios caminhos, tudo pode acontecer, especialmente quando ele encontra outros aventureiros, que trazem consigo suas próprias idéias e devoções. Talvez ele siga o caminho druida por toda a vida, amando e protegendo a natureza. Ou talvez tenha contato com pessoas ou eventos que mudem suas convicções, fazendo-o abraçar outra carreira(como foi o caso de Sakura). Ou pior, talvez venha a ser vítima de fatos terríveis que o façam abandonar sua índole pacífica, passando a usar seus poderes de forma violenta(como, mais uma vez, foi o caso de Lisandra). 

Assim, todo meio-dríade é um druida, ou foi algum dia (Sakura, por exemplo, apesar de ser uma dríade "inteira" digamos, virou clériga de Khalmyr). Seus poderes vegetais vêm do sangue, não dos espíritos ou dos deuses, de modo que não podem ser perdidos quando sua devoção à natureza é abandonada. Portanto, um meio dríade que tenha perdido a bondade em seu coração é uma das mais perigosas criaturas do mundo..."

Revista Tormenta #11 

"Eles procuravam uma amiga. Agora, vão desejar nunca tê-la encontrado"

- Anúncio da revista "Holy Avenger" 

Vamos e venhamos, o jeito de falar do Khalmyr é muito brega!!!! Na verdade, essa idéia me veio quando eu estava lendo a coluna do Antônio Prata na Capricho, e falava sobre aquelas faixas toscas pra São Benedito, e apareceu uma suposição sobre o motivo e Deus aparecia falando assim... Até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 5 À procura de Shaoran e Eriol

A Ordem e a Cerejeira

Hehehehehe... oi. Esse é o chap mais longo até agora. Eu queria agradecer à Mari-chan pelos toques e avisar: Não tem como eu não me prender ao material de 3D&T e Tormenta, pois eu estou usando Arton como cenário, e Arton é usada nesses materiais, que são a minha, digamos, base teórica. Hahahahahahaha... na verdade, eu pensei em fazer a Sakura quase _matando_ os dois figuras, mas achei que seria muita mancada... 

Capítulo 5 – À procura de Shaoran e Eriol

Sakura foi "devolvida" à arvore e, quando olhou, ainda estava com os amuletos e seus cabelos ainda traziam o suave perfume daquele mundo e do belo Deus da Justiça(ai, que tosco...ainda não me conformo de ter escrito isso, mas, já era...[e, vamos e venhamos... ele é bonito mesmo, então não é nenhuma incoerência eu por isso...]). Ela recordava das palavras que ele dissera, ainda tentando "digerir" o que lhe foi dito.

Tic-tac, tic-tac... 2 horas depois... ela vestiu roupas de gente comum( providencialmente deixadas ali por Khalmyr, já que dríades costumam vestir-se com roupas feitas de plantas. A roupa é igual à que o Nuriko veste no finas do volume 4, ou 2 para quem lê o original. O que ela acrescentou por conta própria foram faixas, para enfaixar o peito, que nem a Kaoru [de RK] ou a Motoko[de Love Hina] fazem. Adorei essa roupa que ele veste... com direito a sapatilhas também...). Assim que ela se afastou da árvore viu o campo mágico de proteção.

"Vamos ver..."- pensou ela, olhando os poucos mapas que tinha- "acho que uma boa rota é ir até Malpetrim, passando por Valkaria(capital de Deheon), Bek'ground(350 km. de Valkaria, palco da aventura Dado Selvagem) e Gorendill( que como eu não sei onde fica, inventei que fica também em Deheon, perto de uma cidade que eu inventei hehehehehe). 'Dexovê'... aqui é perto de Stonewood, que fica entre Bek'ground e Gorendill. Vou para Bek'ground primeiro, se eu não achar nada, vou para Gorendill. Acho que a cidade já deve ter um pouco de elfos, por causa do Festival, que começa daqui a 3 dias... exatamente o que leva de Bek'ground até Gorendill à pé. Se eu for à pé, não vou alcançá-los..." 

- Fi-fiuuuu!!! –ela pôs 2 dedos na boca e soltou um assobio parecido com o "piado" do Articuno na versão Yellow. Uns 2 min. depois, surgiu um belíssimo pássaro um pouco maior que um cisne. (Se der, eu queria colocar figuras da galera. Conseguir um scanner ajuda, anta!!). Ela(sim, é fêmea.) era branco cintilante, com olhos prateados.

- Botan (hehe... surrupiei esse nome de Yuyu Hakushô... detalhe: botan quer dizer flor de peônia, a flor preferida do Shaoran, hehehe...), por favor, você pode me levar até Bek'ground? 

Ela soltou um piado(ela é uma variedade raríssima de fênix, da qual só existem 20 exemplares, cada casal representa um dos caminhos de You-ki, que são 9. O último casal [Botan e seu par] representam o "guardião", que é o poder de todos os caminhos juntos. Essa idéia veio de um desenho veeeeeelho que passava na Globo, onde tinham os elementos, que também eram 9. Hehehehehehehe....o nome da espécie dela? _Phoenix mirei_. Mirei quer dizer ilusão, ou miragem em japonês), pôs Sakura em suas costas com o bico e levou-a até a entrada de Bek'ground. Lá, despediu-se de Botan e deu-lhe alguns raminhos de cereja, que cresciam num arbusto próximo(a sakura não dá frutos, só flores.), como recompensa por tê-la levado até lá.( A espécie de Botan aprecia muito cerejas, amoras, framboesas, groselhas, iromonos, morangos e, especialmente, cromeranies.)

Ela soltou um pio baixinho enquanto Sakura acariciava-lhe o bico. Depois, pegou os pequenos raminhos e foi voando até seu ninho. Nota: Sakura tem como companheiros e amigos fiéis Botan e seu par. (Companheiro Animal, para os RPGistas) Ela foi para a Estalagem do Machado.

- Com licença, alguém viu um elfo chamado Shaoran? – indagou ela aos hóspedes que estavam tomando o café da manhã.

- Eu vi, senhorita. – disse o anão dono da estalagem. – O arquimago e um bardo chamado Eriol saíram daqui não faz muito tempo. Estão indo para Gorendill, por causa do Festival.

- Obrigada, senhor. – disse, saindo correndo da estalagem.

"Se eu for à pé cortando caminho pelos bosques, posso encontrar com eles no meio do caminho." (hehe, esqueci de falar, mas as aspas é quando alguém está pensando) 

Enquanto isso, 2 elfos perdidos vagavam sem rumo pelos bosques.

- Ah, Eriol, seu miserável!! Falei pra não cortarmos caminho!!

- É, mas você concordou em cortar caminho... – de repente, eles ouviram um trovão e começou a chover pesadamente.

- Corre!! Vamos nos abrigar embaixo daquela enorme cerejeira. – apontou Shaoran para o corpo real de Sakura. Ele ficaram encolhidos debaixo de um dos maiores galhos, esperando a chuva passar.(é, eles conseguiram atravessar o lacre. Mas o que me intriga é: porque a anta do Shaoran não usa os enormes poderes dele?) Um pouco depois, ela chega na árvore, para se abrigar da chuva.

- Quem são vocês?! – perguntou ela aos dois figuras.

"Ora, ora, mas que bela elfa... mas não é um pouco estranho ela estar num bosque como este?"

- Eu sou Eriol. – disse o elfo mais alto, de cabelos negros e olhos azul-escuro (tipo o Lantis de Rayearth, o irmão gêmeo do Zagar, lembrando um pouco o Arkam.)

- Eu sou Shaoran. – disse o elfo mais baixo, com olhos âmbar e cabelos castanhos longos (até o meio das costas) presos(parecido com o estilo do Hotohori, de Fushigi Yuugi. Ele parece Yue com os olhos e cabelos do Touya e lembrando um pouquinho o Tamahome [êlaiá! Que mistureba... mas que fica bonito, fica...]

- Que sorte!! Justamente quem eu estava procurando!!! 

- Ah, sim, você deve ser Sakura. – disse Shaoran, que já havia sido avisado em sonho por Khalmyr. 

"Obrigada, senhor. Seria _muito_ difícil para mim explicar isso a eles."

- É... nós nos perdemos... e... será que você poderia ajudar-nos a sair daqui? – perguntou Eriol, com uma cara-de-pau inimaginável para um elfo (eles parecem a Niele, só não são impostores). 

- Sem problemas. Olhem só. Fi-fiuuuu, fiiiiii-fiuuuuuu. – ela soltou o mesmo assobio que usou para chamar Botan e outro, parecido com o do Ho-oh (é assim que se escreve?) na versão Gold & Silver.

- Uau!! Fênixes... mas... fênixes não costumam ser vermelhas ou douradas? – disse ele, intrigado. 

- Depois eu explico... vamos ver... qual dos dois é mais pesado?

- Eu... por quê? – disse Eriol.

- Você vai ver. Como somos em 3, vamos nos pendurar nos pés deles. Olha: esta aqui é Botan, – ela soltou um piozinho. – e este aqui é Tsuki. (não tinha nome melhor? Não! Foi o primeiro que me veio à mente...detalhe: "tsuki" quer dizer lua. É o mesmo "tsuki" do Yukito. ) – ele abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça. (Na minha opinião sobre os desenhos que eu fiz, o macho é bem mais bonito.) ambos eram brancos, reluzentes, e suas penas pareciam serem feitas de pura luz do luar. ( Que brega!!) – Agora, Shaoran, você se segura no pé da Botan e você, Eriol, no do Tsuki. Eu vou segurar nos dois pés, um de cada. – os dois fizeram o que ela mandou e em um instante eles estavam nos arredores de Gorendill.

- Obrigado, Botan. – disse Shaoran, acariciando o bico de Botan. Eriol tentou fazer o mesmo em Tsuki, mas levou uma bela bicada. (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) 

- Tsuki!! – repreendeu-o Sakura. – Desculpe-me, Eriol, é que ele não gosta de estranhos. 

- É... deu pra notar... – disse ele, com amargura. – Dê uma olhada. – ela olhou a mão escorrendo sangue, e já ia rasgar um pedaço da camisa para fazer um prosaico curativo na mão de Eriol, mas Shaoran deteve a mão dela e, com um gesto, indicou Eriol, que usava seu You-ki para curar a mão. 

- Nossa... sugoooooooooi! ( Algo do gênero de "que super", "que demais") – disse ela, parecendo a Hikaru (ou Lucy, como quiserem) de Rayearth (com direito até a orelhinhas. Rayearth, para quem não sabe, é do Clamp, o mesmo grupo que fez SCC.) – Será que eu vou poder fazer isso??

- Claro que vai. É só treinar. – disse Shaoran.

- Deixando isso de lado... – ela se ajoelhou e pegou um punhado de terra do chão, soltando-o a baixa altura. – eu acho que vocês vão gostar. 

- Quem, nós? – disse Eriol,( ele, decididamente não é um elfo...) com uma cara-de-pau _realmente_ inimaginável para um elfo.

- É _óbvio_ que não, Eriol. – disse Shaoran, zombeteiro(olha outro que não parece elfo), enquanto Sakura morria de dar risada. Ela fez uma força enorme para parar de dar risada e pôs a mão no chão. A mão produziu uma fraca luminosidade. Quando ela retirou a mão, um pequeno cromeranyeiro, cromeranyzeiro, seja lá o que for, brotou do chão e imediatamente deu frutos maduros (dríades têm o poder de acelerar vertiginosamente o crescimento de qualquer tipo de planta, natural ou não. Hehe... entendam por "natural" plantas que não foram produzidas por meios mágicos.) 

- Que legal!! – disse Eriol (eu ainda acho que ele não é um elfo... detalhezinho pequenininho que é crucial: [ como diria o Hades, do filme Hércules, que eu vi quando era menor] elfos são calmos, tranqüilos e também solenes, sérios e arrogantes. E, é claro, existem algumas raras, _muito_ raras exceções, como Nielendorane, ou simplesmente Niele, a arqui-impostora de Arton.

- Mas agora, vamos treinar.

E aí? Gostaram, esse capítulo ficou _bem_ maior, né? Só tem um _pequeeeno_ probleminha... é que como os capítulos vão ficar maiores, vai demorar um pouco mais para publicar. Especial thanks para a Miaka-chan, para a Hime e para a Andréa, como de costume. 

Apêndice: hoje não tem... aleluia!!! Ou, como diz a letra de Groovy: Hareruya!!!


	7. Capítulo 6 O treinamento

O Ordem e a Cerejeira

Capítulo 6 – O treinamento de Sakura

Bom, esse é o 6º Chap. não ficou muito bom porque eu estou er...direcionando as minhas atenções para os outros dois fics que eu estou fazendo. O Eriol tá totalmente OOC (Out Of Character). Só antecipando um coisa: o 7º chap. não vai ficar muito bom porque eu não sou lá muito romântica, por influencia dos shonen mangá (eu quase não leio shojo mangá. Só leio 2: Fushigi Yuugi e Sakura...). neste chap, meus agradecimentos a Miaka Yuuki e Hime Hiiragizawa pelos conselhos, e a todo o Aho Gumi pela inspiração humorística.

- O.k., vamos treinar. Ah, sim, esqueci, eu tenho isto aqui. Khalmyr falou que você poderia me ajudar a usar.

- Como é?! Quem te disse o quê?! – disse Eriol, com uma cara meio estranha.

- Ai, meu deus...como nós vamos explicar isto a ele? – disse uma Sakura quase que desesperada.

- Sakura, espere só um pouquinho. Eriol, vem cá. – disse Shaoran, fazendo Eriol se abaixar e cochichou algo em seus ouvidos. – Entendeu? 

- Ah, tá. Bom, vamos começar. Mas, primeiro, você tem que aprender a usar isso. Posso? – disse Eriol, pegando o pingente de Sol. 

- Claro, mostre-me. – disse ela, tirando os outros e entregando para Eriol.

- Olhe. – ele segurou o pingente pelo fim do cordão. – Saigasu!! (Ahem... palavra surrupiada de Rayearth O.V.A., quando elas usam os Mashins.) Dito isso, o pingente emitiu uma luz dourada (?) e transformou-se em um escudo bicolor, como o pingente. – Mas tem outro jeito de usá-lo. Oironaoshi!!! (Palavra surrupiada de Wedding Peach, quando elas mudam de vestido de noiva[!!!] para trajes de batalha, hehehehehehehehe...) – o escudo emitiu outra vez a luz dourada e transformou-se em uma reluzente armadura dourada com detalhes em preto. – Eriasu!! (essa palavra ridícula aqui eu que inventei para ser o oposto de "saigasu"...) – a armadura emitiu novamente o brilho e tornou-se novamente o pingente, só que ele estava pendurado no pescoço de Eriol. Ele o retirou e devolveu à Sakura. – Tente você agora.

- Aiiii... bom, lá vou eu. Saigasu!! – a história se repete, hehe... – Oironaoshi!! – o escudo se transformou em uma armadura parecida com a da Deedlit (é assim?) de Record of Lodoss War. – Nossa! Funcionou mesmo!!

- É claro que funcionou!! Tá pensando o que?! Minha vida anterior não era pouca porcaria não! (Como a minha mãe costuma dizer: Era muita porcaria mesmo...).

Sakura e Shaoran: * gota* 

Depois foi a vez de Shaoran ensinar a Sakura. E foi aquele tal de "concentre-se", "deixe a energia fluir por você", e etc. No final do dia, eles entraram em Gorendill para arranjarem um quarto no hotel. 

- E você, Sakura, não vai ficar no hotel? – perguntou Shaoran. 

- Não, prefiro ficar ao ar livre, lá fora. – disse ela, como toda boa dríade, hehe. 

Então tá. Amanhã a gente se vê. – disse ele, já fora do hotel. Umas 8 da manhã está bem? 

- Para mim, sim. Mas nós vamos ter que acordar o Eriol dorminhoco. – quando ele disse isso, Sakura sufocou uma risadinha. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite e bom repouso. – disse ela, entrando na floresta.

No dia seguinte, às 8 em ponto da manhã, Shaoran estava saindo do hotel (depois de ter tomado o café, é claro.) quando viu Sakura ali na porta. 

- Bom dia, Sakura. – cumprimentou ele, educadamente. – Acho que vamos ter que ir lá acordar o Eriol. – ao ver que ela estava ligeiramente encabulada, ele completou: - Vamos, me mostre seus poderes, sim? 

- Tá bom, vamos lá. – disse ela, acompanhando-o para dentro do hotel. (na verdade é uma hospedaria, mas tudo bem, hehehehehehehehe...)

Eles entraram no quarto e viram Eriol na cama, dormindo feito uma pedra. (Com direito a bolha no nariz, baba escorrendo, hahahahahahahaha....)

- Vamos, me mostre. – disse ele, olhando significativamente para ela, que simplesmente não respondeu, apenas fez um tentaculozinho vegetal brotar do chão e fazer cócegas em Eriol. 

- Não, mãe, eu não quero ir pra escola hoje, tô com sono, muito sono. – quando ele disse isso, Sakura e Shaoran caíram na gargalhada. 

- Eriol, deixe de brincadeira e levante-se. – disse Shaoran, ao empurrar Eriol para fora da cama. "Ouviu-se um baque surdo e um sonoro 'ai'"(retirado de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta.) 

- Shaoran, não precisava me empurrar!! – protestou Eriol, esfregando as costas enquanto Sakura estava quase passando mal de tanto rir. – E não tem nenhuma graça, Sakura... – um pouco depois, Eriol trocou de roupa e tomou seu café. Quando eles saíram, Shaoran disse: 

- Bom, amanhã nós não vamos treinar por causa do Festival.

- Que festival? – indagou Sakura, curiosa.

- O Festival Cromerany!! Ora, bolas. Que tipo de elfa é você que não sabe disso? (meio desinformado, ele, não?) – Sakura olhou para Shaoran e, como se ambos estivessem se comunicando por pensamento, Shaoran entendeu o que Sakura lhe "dizia".

- Eriol... eu não sou uma elfa. – disse ela, séria.

- Tá, e eu sou o Mestre Máximo da Magia Talude. 

- OK. Então pode ir para a Academia Arcana de Valkaria, Eriol. – disse Shaoran em tom de zombaria. – Sakura é uma dríade. – ao dizer isso, Eriol Ficou com os olhos do tamanho de pires e disse:

- Por que eu sou sempre o último a saber das coisas?

O dia transcorreu tranqüilamente, e ao anoitecer, eles se despediram. (sim, é falta de criatividade para pôr o treinamento.)

Esse foi o 6º Chap. No próximo, Shaoran e Eriol aprontando todas no festival... sugestões? Mandem um e-mail: ju.k.001@uol.com.br 

Apêndice: Os poderes de Sakura

Armadura de Allihanna – Sakura pode moldar galhos, folhas e raízes (ou outro tipo de matéria orgânica, como coral.) na forma de escudos, armaduras e outros itens de proteção como uma habilidade natural. Armamento de Allihanna – Igual à Armadura de Allihanna, só que ela forma armas mágicas de baixo calibre. Força Vegetal – Sakura pode usar matéria orgânica para mover e levantar coisas (Força Mágica deve funcionar assim.). Como eu não sei como deve funcionar a magia Transporte, eu não ponho nada aqui nesta função. Combate Vegetal – Sakura pode usar um "Ataque Mágico" ou uma "Proteção Mágica" de matéria vegetal. Fera Vegetal – Sakura pode invocar uma criatura feita de matéria vegetal, que só obedece a ela, sendo capaz de lutar até a destruição se ordenado. Esta criatura pode ter a forma de um dragão, grifo, verme e outras coisas. Chuva de Lâminas – Um dos mais perigosos poderes. Sakura pode lançar uma "revoada" de pequenas folhas afiadas (Razor Leaf!! Pokémon 2- A vingança da Equipe Rocket!!), que têm as mesmas propriedades de uma Sopro de dragão(!! Resumindo, não dá para escapar delas, hehe). Soldados – Sakura pode usar cadáveres (eca!!), árvores mortas e outros tipos de matéria vegetal para criar soldados conhecidos como toscos, equipados com estranhas armas de madeira, qualidade excelente (obras-primas), que só eles podem usar. Sakura também tem a capacidade de se comunicar livremente com plantas e animais de qualquer espécie. Ela pode acelerar o crescimento de plantas que queira, bastando tocar nela. Fazer uma planta morta voltar a viver, "consertar" plantas "feridas" Companheiro animal – Sakura tem um ou mais amigos animais que podem atender a seu chamado e acompanhá-la. (é isso mesmo?) Transformação em animal – meio óbvio, não? 

Bom, isso é só. Essa parte de acelerar o crescimento e coisa e tal, eu retirei da mitologia grega. Fora isso, ela pode comandar plantas (tipo Kurama).


	8. Capítulo 7 O Festival Cromeranyparte 1:...

O elfo e a cerejeira

Bom, até que enfim o 7º cap. Desculpe a demora, mas devo avisar que meu ritmo vai des-pen-car...

Marcela(se estiver lendo) – Me diga se gostou ou não...please...

Disclaimer: eu não possuo CCS, e nenhum dos muitos ganchos que eu vou usar. Também não possuo nenhum chavão, e nenhuma música, nenhuma palavra mágica, que ***** (CENSURADO!! Deduzam o que quiserem disso)

Capítulo 7 – O Festival Cromerany parte 1: DI – VER – SÃO!!

- Olá... alguém já acordou?? – perguntou ela, batendo vigorosamente na porta.

- Eu, Sakura, pode entrar. – disse Shaoran. Ela entrou no quarto e viu Shaoran em pé, polindo uma espada de estilo chinês (a dele mesmo...), enquanto Eriol dormia feito uma pedra * gota * .

- Pelo visto, acho que nós teremos que fazer cócegas nele de novo... – disse ela, debochadamente, fazendo o tentaculozinho aparecer do chão. 

- Ontem você me mostrou um de seus truques. Hoje, vou mostrar um dos meus, hihihihihihi... – disse ele, olhando perigosamente para Eriol. Ele tirou o cobertor de Eriol, que se encolheu um pouco, mas continuava dormindo. – Gira!!(pronuncia-se guira, OK?) – assim que ele disse isso, o cobertor brilhou um pouco e ele rapidamente atirou-o sobre Eriol. A reação dele foi fulminante.

- AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAAA!!! Tá quenteeeeeeee!!! O que diabos é isso?? Quer me fritar?? – berrou ele, correndo pelo quarto com aquele foguinho básico...enquanto Sakura morria de rir. (Realmente, esse Eriol está _muito_ OOC...)

- Vamos, Eriol, deixe de moleza, venha curtir o Festival!! – disse Sakura, empolgada, já que era seu primeiro festival.

- Estamos indo. Depois não reclame se os cromeranies acabarem. – disse Shaoran, displicentemente, dando as costas para Eriol e levando Sakura para fora. 

Eles saíram da hospedaria, indo para a Rua Central da cidade, onde barracas de todas as cores tomavam a ampla pavimentação e parte da calçada. Eles se divertiam olhando as mercadorias expostas nas barracas. Na hora do almoço, eles (particularmente Shaoran.) comeram refeições bem simples para pegarem pesado nas sobremesas à base de cromerany, como tortas, bolos, etc. além de cromeranies frescos.

OK, OK... vocês devem estar falando: "Mas você não disse o que diabos é cromerany!!!"

Calma, calma, eu vou explicar mais para a frente.

Voltando à história, agora...

Lá pela noite, eles pararam em uma taverna. Sakura se sentia meio oprimida, pois não estava habituada a lugares como esse. Os três se sentaram no balcão da taverna, e Eriol logo fez o pedido pelos três.

- Traz um enilater(ooohooo! Teremos apêndice!!) e dois licores. 

- Licores? – perguntou ela, quando as bebidas chegaram. 

- É. Chama "Tempestade Rubra", e pelo nome você deve deduzir porque não é servido com esse nome aqui. É um licor de cromerany com gelo. Eu, particularmente adoro, porque não é forte e é muito saboroso, parece o néctar de Lenórienn(cidade élfica que foi destruída pela Aliança Negra dos goblinóides, mas voltamos a esse assunto mais tarde...). Já o Eriol tem um fígado de anão. Não sei como ele consegue beber aquilo. – ele suspirou * gota * olhando para Eriol, que bebia em grandes goles o enilanter. 

Pouco depois, para espanto geral de todos na taverna, Eriol sentou-se junto com um grupo de anões para o "joguinho" típico da noite, que consistia em ver quem consegue beber mais Xarope (uma bebida de teor alcoólico médio de 98% ou mais, putz...). 

Estava rolando o maior clima entre Sakura e Shaoran, quando alguém irrompe ruidosamente pela porta da taverna. 

- Mas você é o ... – disse ela, olhando quem entrara.

E aí, gente? Quem adivinha quem é??

Bom, alguns recados: 

O meu fic em parceria com Miaka Yuuki vai andar devagar porque o Office dela emperrou. E também porque eu esqueci onde eu deixei os manuscritos garranchados.

Apêndice – Frutas de Gorendill

Gorendill produz diversos tipos de frutas, tendo variedades próprias de maçãs, morangos, ameixas, nozes, castanhas e avelãs. Mas, vamos tratar de frutas que só nascem em Gorendill

"Enilas: nascidas em altas e frondosas árvores, estas frutas têm o formato de pêras, mas são do tamanho de ameixas, e com a textura do kiwi. Alaranjadas quando maduras, as enilas são muito conhecidas não apenas por seu sabor exótico, - muito forte e cítrico – mas principalmente pelo alto teor alcoólico que apresentam quando maduras. Cada fruta tem "poder de fogo" igual a uma generosa caneca de cerveja dos anões(!!!). Alimentar animais com essas frutas é uma travessura comum em Gorendill, onde crianças se divertem embebedando cavalos de montaria para depois verem os resultados... 

Por motivos óbvios, enilas não podem ser vendidas para crianças(mas é difícil evitar que estas as roubem da própria árvore). Além de serem servidas nas tavernas de Gorendill em estado natural, enilas também são usadas na fabricação de numerosas bebidas(veja mais adiante)."

"Kaylua: fruta grande, quase do tamanho de um melão, mas de casca escura e muito dura. A polpa apresenta cor clara e consistência algodoada, com sabor levemente adocicado, lembrando um pouco a aveia. Raramente é consumida em estado natural, mas costuma ser usada em numerosas receitas locais para engrossar massas e sopas. No entanto, a peculiaridade mais importante(e perigosa) desta fruta está no fato de que ela cresce em árvores muito altas, e, quando está totalmente madura, tem o estranho hábito de despencar sobre quem passe por baixo, provocando danos equivalentes a um BOM golpe de clava! Portanto, perambulas pelas florestas onde estas frutas nascem é bastante arriscado, especialmente sem um elmo..." "Cromerany: esse tipo de morango azulado é uma das frutas mais procuradas de Gorendill, mas, infelizmente, só pode ser colhida durante uma semana por ano. Esse período marca o Festival Cromerany, quando a cidade recebe muitos visitantes ansiosos para provar a iguaria, servida de numerosas formas nas estalagens e tavernas locais. De sabor doce e levemente cítrico, a fruta muda de cor muito rapidamente, passando do azul no momento da colheita para o roxo, vermelho, laranja e amarelo em questão de horas. O sabor também se altera por completo nesse período(alguns 'especialistas' locais juram que podem sentir a diferença entre uma mordida e outra!). Portanto, preparar uma receita com cromerany não é apenas um desfio de habilidade, mas também, de velocidade!" "Iromono: esta não é uma fruta nativa de Gorendill; foi introduzida há poucos anos por um tamuraniano, que salvou alguns exemplares da destruição de Tamu-ra. De tamanho e forma semelhantes ao da jabuticaba, não tem sabor especialmente com ou ruim, mas sua coloração é tão intensa que o suco da fruta serve para tingir tecidos, ou mesmo como tinta para escrita ou tatuagens. Por sua durabilidade, a tinta de iromono é muito procurada por escribas de pergaminhos. Seu cultivo é fácil, e exige pouco espaço, pois nasce em pequenos arbustos." "Olhos de Sszzaas: esta maçã esverdeada e de sabor amargo não é nenhum motivo de orgulho para Gorendill, mas mesmo assim tem papel importante nas histórias locai. Diz a lenda que, de um pomar inteiro, existe uma que pode conceder um Desejo para aquele que a comer. No entanto, todas as outras têm uma pequena quantidade de veneno, quase inofensivo em pequenas doses, mas muito perigoso quando a vítima consome mais de uma fruta em menos de 24 horas. Comer três frutas em menos de uma hora é morte certa. Portanto, o costume local é apanhar uma fruta, fazer um desejo e comer, mas não tocar nas demais, a menos, é claro, que se queira arriscar a vida. Muitos incautos desesperados pela realização de um desejo foram vítimas dos olhos de Sszzaas... pessoas imunes a veneno podem tentar conferir se a lenda é real, mas... um pomar tem de 500 a 3000 maçãs... 

No próximo capítulo, as bebidas...


	9. Capítulo 8 O Festival Cromeranyparte 2 ...

O elfo e a cerejeira

Olá a todos e desculpem pela demora(em todas as fics) e, sim, teremos duas novidades: ganhamos uma companheira, a Soi. E, segundo, eu e ela estamos fazendo uma fic MUITO esculhambada(não, não é nem esculachada, é esculhambada MEEEESMO!!!), com intromissões da Miaka.

Lembram-se de quem entrou na taverna, quebrando TODO o clima romântico? Adivinhem quem é?? Acham que eu deixaria de colocá-lo na fic?? EU ADOOOOORO ELE!(Aposto que eu, além da Soi sou a única fanática por ele...) O título vai entregar de cara...

Capítulo 8 – O Festival Cromerany: Parte 2 – Yue, o elfo-dos-céus

-...Yue?!(tadá!!!) – disseram ambos, surpresos, olhando para a figura parada na soleira da porta da taverna Twin Bells.

Ele tinha longos cabelos prateados, presos na metade do comprimento por uma tira de pano azul(na boa, aquilo definitivamente não é um elástico...), formando um "rabo-de-cavalo" baixo e enrolado com o cabelo volumoso, preso novamente na extremidade por outra tira de pano. Era alto(mais ou menos de 1.85 a 1.88), o corpo forte, não exatamente musculoso, mas esguio e formoso, como a maioria dos elfos(OOPS...foi o melhor que eu pude fazer, OK?). Tinha olhos de cor prata, profundos, quentes, e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente gelados.(No mangá, não parecem de um gato, mas, se quiserem...). Ele ofegava da corrida, compondo uma belíssima cena. 

Estava vestido de branco, com uma calça com "pezinhos" (aquele troço que passa por baixo do arco do pé), e detalhes azuis na calça e na camisa, que se misturavam ao colar que usava(esse colarzinho singelo será uma coisa tremendamente útil). Usava um manto branco(ele não carrega peso à toa.... vai servir para algo, pode apostar), preso à uma faixa azul amarrada, que definia sua cintura naquela roupa larga e vistosa. Tinha um brinco prateado com uma pedra azul adornando sua pontuda orelha esquerda.(Sendo um elfo ele tem que ter orelhas pontudas, né??)

Era realmente bonito e atraente, provocando suspiros nas garotas da taverna, as quais ele ignorou, e, com o típico porte élfico(ooops...da turma ele é o mais elfo...), dirigiu-se à mesa onde estavam Sakura e Shaoran.

- Mas tem gente que nasce com sorte!! – bradou invejosa uma das garotas da taverna, bem alto, para que eles a ouvissem propositalmente. A reação dele: nenhuma. A reação dela: *gota * 

- Shaoran. Preciso de ajuda. – disse ele, inalterado, mas com uma audível nota de pânico na voz.

- Yue? – indagou ela, olhando fixamente para o elfo. 

- Quem é? – perguntou ele, olhando para Shaoran. – Sakura?? – disse ele, surpreso.

- Você a conhece? – perguntou ele, curioso. 

- Ela nos ajudou, eu e o antigo grupo, quando nos perdemos entre aqui e Bek'ground. – esclareceu Yue. – Bom, mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Está acontecendo algo MUITO grave e nós precisamos agir. Deixe-me explicar a situação: vocês já ouviram falar na Lança de Ragnar?

- Huuuuuummmm... eu já. – disse Shaoran, pensando um pouco. – Não é aquela lança que tem o poder de matar qualquer criatura, desde que o portador mate a pessoa que mais ama??

- Exato. E ela foi encontrada e está em mãos erradas. 

- Mas olha só: precisamos esperar até o Eriol acordar. Ele ganhou o campeonato do Xarope. Mas está feito um saco de batatas... * gota * - disse, olhando para o elfo em estado lamentável na sua frente.

- Está bem, está bem, mas vamos sair o quanto antes. 

- Vamos para a floresta. Lá eu posso fazê-lo se recuperar mais rápido. 

******************************floresta*************************************

- Acho que vou dormir... – Yue bocejou, sonolento.

- Mas nós vamos partir daqui a 3 horas... – disse Sakura, olhando para Eriol, que começava a acordar.

- Ele só precisa dormir 2 horas. – sibilou Shaoran, de atravessado, enquanto ele se deitava, recostando na árvore.

Bom, 8º capítulo. Sei lá... 

Agradecimentos à Soi, Miaka, e a turma de praxe...

A partir de agora vai começar a VERDADEIRA ação. Vocês vão ver que o Yue é EXTREMAMENTE apelão... * gota *


End file.
